Slow Burn
by sillouhetteLove
Summary: How Swan Queen relation develops behind cameras
1. First paper record

_"Dear Diary. Tonight, Emma..Well, the Dark Emma, came to see Henry. I told her about the dream catcher and what had happened. It's different talking to her when she has an attitude like this. She thinks she has it sorted in her head. But I have to admit, Storybrooke has been feeling dim and lost because there is no more Emma Swan. Even I feel lost. I can't believe I'm actually admitting this to a piece of paper. I wish, she would tell me what happened in Camelot. Before she was the dark one, she would tell me everything. I'm not sure why, but She knew she could trust me. I told her, There is nothing she couldn't come back from if she would just tell us. Obviously, something that involves us(Not forgetting Henry's crush)has happened and gone terribly wrong. Having Robin here helps me think. I have been feeling like I'm to possessive over Him and Zelenas' child. And I'm beginning to feel like Tinker Bells fairy dust, was a whole bunch of rubbish. I used this thing called Google to see what would come up with results such as a Lion. What came up caught my attention and began to interest me. In one pick was the same Lion that was tattooed on Robins arm. Others showed School logos around the world. But one particular part of the search really caught my eye. It was the suggestion. It said_ **Do you mean:** **Lyon Flower?** _Unintentionally, I clicked the bold words and It showed me a picture of a flower tattooed on someone. I sat staring at the pic and realized HEY! I know that from somewhere. I just cant quite remember where. I saved the pic on my phone and began a little diary. I call this diary_ **OPERATION MONCOBRA**. _Why? Because Operation Mongoose belonged to Henry and I and Operation Cobra belonged to Emma and Henry. Therefore, Operation Moncobra belongs to Me, Henry and Emma. My Swan Mills family. Goodnight."_

 _Regina signing out._

Day one of Regina documenting her days of finding a way to save her sons other mother. Regina closed the lid of her laptop and slid it underneath her bed. She pulled the covers over her head and slowly had fallen to sleep.


	2. Whatever it takes

_"Dear Diary. Day two of Operation Mon-cobra is...developing slowly._

 _Its only been a few days since we arrived here from Camelot. I find, this is a great idea._

 _I figured, documenting things on paper will be great help, in the events of this happening again...meaning our memories being wiped from us. Anyway. Today, Henry was moping around the house like a broken hearten teenager._

 _I decided to just, let him have space. I know what it is like to have your Mother use your loved one to hurt you and gain self pleasure. I know allllll about it. I've been there. *Sigh*. This afternoon, we sat and ate dinner together at home. No one else. Just Henry and I. Like the good ole times_

 _. I would drop small conversation starters like_ _ **So how was your day**_ _or_ _ **Did you look at any new comic books you like?**_ _._

 _Obviously every question was answered with a shoulder shrug. We sat in silence eation Pizza and french fries for at least ten minutes. I wiped my hands on my cloth and heard Henry sigh._

 _He asked me_ _ **What if we never get Mom back. What if she never comes home? To you. To me.**_ _I looked at him speechless. Usually, I'd have something encouraging to say. But for goodness sake..We were talking about Emma. And my hope speech usually involved something a little like_ _ **Your Mom and I will figure something out.**_ _But because its just us. Jesus. I looked at him and said_ _ **Henry. I came up with a name. For a mission. Like the good old days.**_ _Henry looked at me and smiled. He said_ _ **Like operation Cobra and Mongoose?**_ _I said_ _ **Even better. Are you ready?**_ _He smiled and nodded his head._ _ **Ok I've named it...Operation Mon-Cobra.**_ _He smiled at me and said_ _ **I like it.**_ _I was so happy when he said that. He than said_ _ **You know Mom. You, Mom did what ever it took to find the author. You went undercover, Mom...She...she had your back when no one else including me, couldnt because YOU wouldnt let them. Im proud of you Mom. I will do whatever it takes to keep my Moms safe.**_ _Hearing him say that made my heart melt._

 _Anyway, back to Operation Mon-Cobra. This team, or...plan..or..I'm not really too sure what it is, only involves Henry and I._

 _I know Robin Hood loves me and Captain...Guy-Liner loves Emma... But this is my sons Mother we are talking about._ _Emma Swan. Emma Idiot Swan._

 _So, about that flower thing. Yeah, I still cant remember where I saw it but hopefully it will come back with all the other memories Emma took from us._

 _Goodnight._

 _Regina signing out._

Day two of Operation Mon-Cobra was all about cheering Henry up and seeing if he would agree to join the operation. He happily did.


	3. Castle

_"Dear Diary. I know its a little to early to begin writing, but..I thought I'd just fill you in on what has just happened. Henry texted Emma. It has been two days since Henry has spoken to Emma. I'm proud that Henry has come to an understanding that this isn't Emma. Its the darkness. This is how their conversation went._

 _ **Henry: Mom. How are you?**_

 _ **Mom: HENRY! Son. I'm sorry for hurting you.**_

 _ **Henry: I didnt text so we could talk about how you ruined my life that day. I'm texting to ask how you are. How you are feeling. Hows...Emma.**_

 ** _Mom: Where are you? I want to talk with you. Let me take you for lunch. Just Me and you. Like the good old days._**

 ** _Henry: But we are talking. I'm not ready to face you yet._**

 ** _Mom: Kid. Please?_**

 _After i read his phone, he never messaged her back. I'm assuming he went to see her. Ohhh Henry. Henry Daniel Mills. Just like his mother. Always gives in *Heavily sighs* Well...I better sign out and go and look for Henry and Emma._

 _Regina signing out. 12.00_

Regina places the blood colored velvet book on the ground and slid it underneath her bed. She grabbed her

black coat and car keys and set of to find Henry and Emma.

Regina was walking down the stairs in her mansion when suddenly, her phone began to ring. It was Robin Regina got the phone and answered.

"Hello, Regina speaking."

"Regina, Its Robin."

"Hi...?"

Robin let out a long sigh and said

"Regina, I want to see Zelena. I want to know how the baby is."

Regina didnt know what to say. She thought, At least ask how I am.

"And whats stopping you?"

"You are."

Regina's eyes went big and she began to feel anger in her.

"Robin, I don't have time for this.."

She hung up the phone and placed it in her hand bag. She walked out her front door and closed the door behind her. She went to the car when all of a sudden, he phone began to rang. She answered her phone and said

"Look Robin I d..."

She was cut of with a feminine voice that said

"Hi Regina. Are you ok?"

Regina's eyes went big and she said

"Emma..."

"Hi Regina. Don't worry. I have Henry. He is fine. See..."

In the back round Regina heard

"Hey Mom. Its fine, Me and Ma went for lunch."

Regina smiled and said

"Well, I was just coming too look for you."

"Regina. Would you like to join us?"

Regina though, Did, Emma just invite me for dinner...again?

"Where are you both?"

"We are on the shore. Bring a coat."

Regina smiled and said

"See you two soon."

Emma chuckled and said

"Why wait.."

All of a sudden, Regina was standing in front of Emma with the phone in her hand wearing a Blood red frilly coat with a black tight skirt and black stockings and black knee boots.

"Hi Regina, glad you could join us."

Emma kissed Regina on the cheek as a welcoming gesture.

"Thank You...for...that."

Emma threw Regina an evil grin.

"Where is Henry?"

"Here, All you see is water and a pier."

Emma waved her hand over Regina's face.

"But really..We are in the imagination, of our son."

Regina looked around and what she saw was astonishing.

She was in a big red ball room with golden curtains and silver chandeliers hanging from the roof. The sound of music was...different.

The sound of waves crashing was no where to be heard.

"How did you do that?"

Emma bent over to pick a flower and on her way back up she said

"Magic."

She handed the flower to Regina.

Regina accepted the flower and then asked

"Where are we?"

Emma offered out her arm and said

"Take my arm and I will explain everything to you. I promise."

Regina looked at Emma's arm and noticed a flower on her wrist. She though to herself **That fairy...** Regina hesitated for a bit...But she eventually took Emma's arm because this could be the spark to a slow burn to the Fairy's prophecy.

The two walked down a hallway colored in Black, Blood Red and moron.

As the pair walked Emma sighed and said

"As promised, I will tell you everything and anything you want to know.

Regina put her head down and asked

"Why...Did you bring us back?"

"Because It was the right thing to do."

"Why did you do that to Violet? To our son."

"We figured out a way to free Merlin. Well, You..did. You said a spell is like a snake. Sometime you need the venom to create the anti-venom. Meaning..."

"We reversed the spell."

Emma looked at Regina and said

"Yes"

"But Emma, I still don't understand why you did that to our son."

Emma sighed and said

"We needed the tear of a heartbreak. You suggested to use you and we agreed that, re watching the event of Daniels death would bring tears to your eyes...which indeed...did."

"So, why did you use Henry?"

"I used Henry because I knew your tear wouldn't work. You have Robin Hood now. You've moved on."

"So...why didn't you want to tell **ME** of your plan...That way I wouldn't had needed to go through that event again."

"Regina, It was the darkness. It's more powerful than you could ever imagine."

"Ok, that I understand. So...How did you create this?"

Emma and Regina stopped and she waved her hand over a wall. Unexpectedly, a gold rimmed door appeared.

"Like I said earlier Madame Mayor...Magic."

Emma opened the door and bent down and welcomed Regina into the door like royalty.

Henry came running and he said

"Hey Mom." He kissed Emma and He turned to Regina and said

"Mom..Hey, I've missed you." and he Kissed Regina on the cheek.

Regina was hugging him and she laughed and said

"Oh, you miss me? Its only been an hour since I last saw you."

Henry looked at Regina and Back at Emma.

"Kid, I haven't explained that much to your Mom yet. Baby steps."

Regina let go of Henry and said

"Emma, what else are you not telling me?"

"Regina, Hours here go by seconds in the real world. Henry has been gone for 1 hour which means.."

"Its been five months since you last saw me. Hi my Prince...How are you?"

Emma looked at Regina and smiled at the two.

"Who is hungry?"

The Family ate around a black rimmed see through glass table.

The afternoon was spent well, it was amazing actually for Regina to see Emma as...Emma. Without all the dark attire and stuff.

Regina, Emma and their son sat on the dock of their newly owned castle.

"Emma, you still haven't told me..Where are we?"

Emma looked at Henry and said

"Would you like to announce it to your mom?"

Henry lit up and straightened his back and said

"Mom, welcome to the castle of which You and Emma reign over. The home and royal estate of The Swan-Mills family." Here, Emma can just be herself and you two can be...My Moms."

Regina smiled and looked back and forth at the pair.

"Thank You for bringing me here. Before you rang, Robin had called. He told me he wanted to see Zelena and the baby. I asked Him what was stopping him...He said I was."

Emma stood up and fire began to shine in her eyes.

"If anyone should be talk to you like that it should be me. he isn't the who is dark. What gives him the au..."

Emma was cut off by Regina holding her forearm and saying

"Emma, that's enough."

Emma looked back at Regina who had tears yielding up in her eyes. She stopped and sat down and said

"We better get you two home now, my family."

Emma hugged Henry and Regina and they said their goodbyes.

They both arrived to a sunny side day lighten day in Storybrooke 12.05

Please leave a Review and private mail me any ideas you would like me to incorporate into the story xx


End file.
